The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming machines and, more particularly, to systems and methods for presenting winning free play outcomes while not presenting non-winning free play outcomes.
At least some known gaming machines provide a base game and a bonus game. For example, a bonus game may include free plays that are associated with a probability of a payout and do not require a player to deposit money or credits to the gaming machine. A bonus game may be triggered by a condition, such as a particular combination of symbols associated with a base play outcome in the base game.
Executing free plays creates free play outcomes, which may be winning (e.g., associated with a payout) or non-winning. At least some known gaming machines present both winning and non-winning free play outcomes to the player. Such gaming machines may further present a free play bonus mode and then create and present each free play outcome in the free play bonus mode. Such gaming machines may create an expectation of a winning free play outcome in the player a sense of disappointment when a free play bonus mode results in no winning free play outcomes, potentially discouraging further play at the gaming machine.